Deadlytown
Deadlytown 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 31st case of the game. It takes place in the Starwood, a district based in Fario. Plot Lena and the player went to the movie set where a finale scene of Deadlytown is recorded and instead of watching the scene, they watched a body of the lead director Milton De La Rosa. The team quickly collected a couple of suspects, like lead actress Marina De La Rosa, costume designer Albert Cooper, scenarist Angelina Bella, and Co-Star Matilda Chen. The autopsy showed that the person who killed the director gave him last kiss before putting a cyanide in his mouth. Later on, Mia approached the team and said that traffic cameras recorded victim's car couple of minutes earlier at the Starwood Entrance. There, the team found another suspect - Madison Fantasy, where is revealed that she was ex Deadlytown star. The team also found that Albert had a disagreement with the victim in a way that he constantly wanted new costumes which drove Albert crazy. When Lena and the player went back tot he Costume Room they found an erotic costume, which player recovered and also the paper on which was insulting caricatures of the victim. Marina said that Milton would always "experimenting" with costumes, everything just so he can see actresses in the erotic costumes, which she didn't like. Angelina said that the victim would often want a script change which made her crazy and as a result, her therapist said that is good if she writes or draw her anger on the paper and then destroying it. Later, Phillip said that the movie producers want to continue the movie. The team went back to search a scene last time and the player found that Madison had a close relationship with the victim. She said that she used to date Milton. Later, the team found enough evidence to arrest Madison for the murder. She tried to avoid the thing but later confessed. She said that, as she said earlier, used to date Milton, but she said that in fact, he used her and later when he found another "capable actress" he decides to abandon and fire her, which led her to kill in a revenge. Judge York sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, Diego speaks with the player about the Abbi, when Sheriff Roy approached the team and said that he has information about Abbi. He said that he ran his own side interrogation and that he noticed a black car who threw something out the window. Diego and the player went there and found a paper, which is later revealed to be a coded message. Meanwhile, Lena approached the player and asked for help. She said that she would like to get a side role in Deadlytown and that she will need a dress from a costume room, but that she don't have time to get there. after analyses of the coded message, the player and Diego informed Chief Rust that Abbi will be in downtown's Cabaret. Chief orders them to go there and find her. Summary Victim: * Milton De La Rosa (found poisoned on the movie set) Murder Weapon: * Cyanide Killer: * Madison Fantsy Suspects '''Marina De La Rosa (Lead Actress) Profile *Marine wears lip balm. *Marina eats pork. *Marina uses chalk. Albert Cooper (Costume Designer) Profile *Albert wears lip balm. *Albert eats pork. *Albert uses chalk. Appearance * Albert wears yellow. Angelina Bella (Scenarist) Profile *Angelina wears lip balm. *Angelina uses chalk. Appearance * Angelina wears yellow. Matilda Chen (Co-Star) Profile *Matilda wears lip balm. *Matilda uses chalk. Madison Fantasy (Ex-Star) Profile *Madison wears lip balm. *Madison eats pork. *Madison uses chalk. Appearance * Madison wears yellow. Quasy-Suspect(s) Roy Loukas (Sheriff) Lena Lovato (Partner) Kristina Rust (Staff Sergeant) Killer's Profile * The Killer wears lip balm. * The Killer eats pork. * The Killer uses chalk. * The Killer is a female. * The Killer wears yellow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Deadytown Set (Clues: Victim's body, Open Briefcase; New Suspect: Marina De La Rosa) * Examine Open Briefcase (Result: Notepad; New Crime Scene: Costume Room) * Talk with Marina De La Rosa about the victim (Prerequisite: Deadlytown Set searched) * Investigate Costume Room (Prerequisite: Notepad recovered; Clues: Torn poster, Locker, Scenario) * Examine Torn Poster (Result: Poster; New Suspect: Albert Cooper) * Examine Locker (Result: Unlocked Locker) * Examine Scenario (Result: Message; New Suspect: Angelina Bella) * Examine Unlocked Locker (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Matilda Chen) * Speak with Albert about the victim (Prerequisite: Poster restored) * Speak with Angelina about the victim (Prerequisite: picture found) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attributes: The Killer wears lip balm and eats pork; Murder Weapon classified: Cyanide) * Move to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Starwood Entrance * Investigate Starwood Entrance (Clues: Pile of leaves, Smartphone; New Suspect: Madison Fantasy) * Examine Pile of leaves (Result: cyanide box) * Examine Smartphone (Result: Smartphone) * Interrogate Madison Fantasy about the victim (Prerequisite: Starwood Entrance searched; Profile Updated: Madison wears lip balm) * Analyze cyanide box (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses chalk) * Analyze Smartphone (12:00:00) * Question Albert about the messages (Prerequisite: Albert interrogated; Profile Updated: Albert wears lip balm, eats pork and uses chalk; New Crime Scene: Costume Shelves) * Investigate Costume Shelves (Prerequisite: Albert interrogated; Clues: Torn Costume, Faded paper) * Examine Torn Costume (Result: Erotic Costume) * Examine Faded paper (Result: Drawings) * Question Marina about the torn costume (Prerequisite: Costume restored; Profile Updated: Marina wears lip balm, eats pork and uses chalk) * Interrogate Angelina about the drawings of the victim (Prerequisite: Drawings recovered; Profile Updated: Angelina wears lip balm and uses chalk) * Move to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Platform * Investigate Platform (Clues: Purse, broken camera, broken sign) * Examine Purse (Result: Picture) * Examine broken camera (Result: Camera) * Examine broken sign (Result: Sign) * Talk with Madison about the picture (Prerequisite: Purse searched; Profile Updated: Madison eats pork and uses chalk) * Interrogate Matilda about the threat on the sign (Prerequisite: Sign restored; Profile Updated: Matilda use lip balm and chalk) * Analyze Camera (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Starwood Sign) * Investigate Starwood Sign (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Clues: Car Light, Victim's finger) * Examine Car Light (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Victim's finger (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is female) * Analyze Fibers (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears yellow) * Arrest The Killer NOW! * Move to the Shooting Star 4/5 (2 stars) Shooting Star 4/5 * See what Roys want * See what Lena wanted * Investigate Starwood Sign (Prerequisite: Roy interrogated; Clues: Torn paper) * Investigate Costume Room (Prerequisite: Lena interrogated; Clues: Costume BoxBox) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Coded message) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Unlocked Box) * Examine Unlocked Box (Result: Red Dress) * Give Lena a red dress (Prerequisite: Red Dress found; Reward: Black Crocodile Suitmale; Red Crocodile Dressfemale) * Analyze Coded message (12:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Inform Chief Rust about Abbi's kidnapping (Prerequisite: Coded Message analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Starwood